Can't Say I Was Surprised
by Danica Napier
Summary: Sirius thinks back on how he wasn't surprised when Remus and Tonks married, because he knew all along that they were meant to be together. One-shot


**Hi, this is a random Lupin/Tonks one-shot I thought about when I changed my desktop background to Sirius. This is from Sirius's POV! Enjoy!**

I can't say I was surprised when I saw Remus and Tonks get married. Even though I was dead, I still saw them. James, Lily and I were always watching.

There was no real attraction between them until they met again in the Order of the Phoenix. When James, Remus, Peter and I were in our seventh year, we visited my cousin Andromeda. She was married to Ted Tonks, and had a four year old daughter, Nymphadora.

Nymphadora was a cheery, eccentric, clumsy and pink-haired little girl. She greeted us all very sweetly, and when she set her eyes on Remus, he was immediately her favorite.

When I was in Azkaban, Remus was alone, thinking that I was a mass murderer and Peter was dead. He probably hated me. I had absolutely no idea how he got by without James and Lily supporting him financially. Apparently he never saw Nymphadora, Andromeda and Ted again after I was imprisoned.

I was glad when he forgave me that night in the Shrieking Shack. I thought I'd have no friends left. But that's Remus, always forgiving.

We had stayed in Grimmauld Place together, him telling me about what he did when I was gone. It was lonely there. The only other company we had was Buckbeak, my favorite hippogriff. And the only hippogriff I've ever met.

Two years later, Dumbledore reformed the Order, and Remus and I immediately joined. I offered my parents' home as headquarters. At least we wouldn't be as lonely anymore.

That night was a full moon, so I transformed into Snuffles, and he into a werewolf. That's us, the canine friends.

A week later, in mid-August, I learned that Tonks had joined. I was ecstatic that I'd get to see her again, but worried that she would hate me.

She walked in with the same bubble-gum pink hair, and immediately tripped over the umbrella stand. Remus helped her up, and that's when I hid behind a door to spy on them. She looked absolutely starstruck. They both blushed when they realized that they had been staring at each other. I came out from behind the door and greeted her. But I decided not to mention anything yet.

Over the next couple months, I knew Remus definitely had more than feelings of friendship for Tonks. You could see it in his eyes, whenever he looked at her. Just walking into the room made his eyes light up, and he looked happier, and not as burdened. Same for her. And it seemed they were nervous yet comfortable around each other, if that even makes sense. And, she was totally fine with him being a werewolf.

After waiting a couple weeks, it was time to confront Tonks about her feelings towards my best friend. I didn't want him to get hurt, because I remember very clearly how his girlfriend left him after he told her he was a werewolf.

"Hey, can we talk for a couple minutes?" I had asked her.

"Sure," she had said, and followed me into the library. I locked the door and put a silencing charm. "What's this about?"

"Do you fancy my best friend?"

The words had come as a bit of a shock to her. "Excuse me?"

"Do you fancy the pants off of my best friend?" I smiled just a little bit.

"Yes," she admitted. But she looked sad. "But it's not like he even likes me that way."

"He does," I assured her. "More than you know."

_More than you know_. Those words still ring in my ears. Just a couple minutes after I talked to Tonks, I cornered Remus.

"Do you fancy my little cousin?" I asked. He looked shocked and guilty at the same time.

"Would you kill me if I said yes?" A ghost of a smile was on his face.

"No, because she fancies you too." Remus looked happy. But then he gave me an accusatory glare.

"You better not be joking, or I swear I'll kill you next full moon," he had threatened.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please Moony, like you would ever hurt your best friend."

He smirked and started reading his book again. I knew this conversation was done.

Christmas came quickly this year, but I had plans. I was going to plan Remus and Tonks's first kiss, even if they killed me. So I hung mistletoe everywhere. Emmeline Vance kissed Mad-Eye. I kissed Hestia Jones. Arthur kissed Molly. Harry kissed Ginny. Ron kissed Hermione. And finally, Tonks kissed Remus. The look on his face made me smile. He looked like a totally different person, someone who wasn't tired all the time, or a werewolf. Tonks saw this too.

That's when I knew that this surpassed a crush.

I saw it in Remus first. Hard to believe, I know. He's always so careful and guarded with his emotions, but it's true. He was easier to read than Tonks. I knew he had fallen hard for her. And she for him. But I couldn't help the hint of sadness in my heart. James and Lily had loved, and they died. So did I, and I left behind my closest friends.

I wasn't an emotional man, but I cried when I saw Remus's first rejection of her. It was after my funeral. She confessed that she loved him, and he ran. He couldn't seem to grasp the idea that he could love and could be loved. I was afraid that he never would. But I remember one of the last things I told Tonks. I told her to never give up, no matter how tough things are. No matter how stubborn Remus is. He couldn't possibly resist her forever.

During Harry's sixth year, Tonks became depressed. I couldn't help but partly hate my best friend. He was the cause of her Patronus changing to a werewolf. He was why she couldn't morph. He was why she never smiled anymore. He was the cause of her broken heart.

Most of their time spent together that year (which wasn't a lot) was spent snogging and then he would apologize and run again. I really wish I was alive so I could knock some sense into that incredibly thick head of his for Tonks.

I knew that he knew that he was screwed without her, yet he always let her go, saying he was too old, too poor and too dangerous. I mean, that is just utter bull. First of all, I'm not old, and we're the same age. And nobody cares about thirteen years. No thirteen year old could be a parent! Parental age starts at sixteen. Too poor. Who even gives a crap? She's an Auror! And too dangerous. Like seriously, women are pretty dangerous once a month too, if you know what I mean.

At the end of the school year, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower took place. Dumbledore was dead. The Order was doomed without him. Bill Weasley's face was ravaged by Fenrir Greyback, the same werewolf that bit Remus. Fleur Delacour, the hot French fiancée of Bill, finally stood up to Molly (who could be pretty scary), and won her respect. Tonks looked strained and angry.

She technically just declared her love for Remus in public. He couldn't even look at her.

But what happened after that made me happier than ever before. He gave in. After a year, he finally gave into his love for my little cousin. And he proposed! He had no ring to give her, but she still smiled and accepted eagerly. And this time, he kissed her.

Like I said, I was not surprised at all to see them marry. I wasn't surprised when they fell for each other. They were a perfect match. I knew that somehow, ever since that fateful meeting when she was four, I knew she would change his life. I knew that she would be the center of his world.

**So what'd ya think? Nothing mean please! I get discouraged easily. Please review! **


End file.
